


Get His Attention

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [143]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Heist, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: “What I need you to do,” Nat saidsotto voce, “is distract Stark.”





	Get His Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Heist. Prompt from this [generator](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator).

“What I need you to do,” Nat said _sotto voce,_ “is distract Stark.”

Bucky tugged on his bow tie, did his best to look semi-at ease. “Distract him how?”

“Oh, you know. Some light banter. Maybe a bit of a tease.” She waggled her wine glass. “Something to get his attention off the goods for 90 seconds or so.”

“That long? You’re slipping, Romanov.”

She turned to him and gave him an eyebrow, a short, elegant snort. “There are a fuckton of people in here, if you hadn’t noticed. A lot more than we planned for. I’m just erring on the conservative side time-wise, ok? Besides, we both know you’re rusty.”

“I’m rusty? Bullshit.”

Nat patted him on the arm. “You haven’t been on the job in a year, dear. You’re rusty.”

“Is that why I’m playing damsel while you get to have all the fun?”

“Well,” Nat said, “that, and you’re his flavor of choice. Now. Stop stalling and get your ass over there.”

Bucky grunted and took a long sip. “I hate this.”

“Shut up. You’ve missed it.”

“I’ve missed you. Not the same thing.”

She squeezed his elbow. “Cool story. Go flirt. Watch for my signal.”

There were worse jobs in the world than Bucky’s. He got that. Worse gigs than dressing up nice and drinking some muckety muck’s booze and liberating a few of the finer things. Tonight it was Tony Stark’s scotch he was sucking down--or would’ve been, if wits hadn’t been required--and the prototype of Stark’s newest smartphone/personal drone that he and Nat were on tap to snatch. The plan had been a simple one, a way of easing back in: a clubby rollout party, no press, just pretty people and rich ones competing to be the first to congratulate Stark and write him a check. They’d go in, they’d schmooze, they’d pilfer, they’d be out.

But at the last minute, the very fucking last, Stark had decided he was too big a deal for 200 and tripled the size of the crowd and switched up the venue, moving from the intimate space Buck and Nat already cased to a big open venue at the heart of Stark Tower that until they’d walked in this evening, neither of them had actually seen.

For a half second, Bucky’d thought Nat would call it off; she was never one for taking pointless risks. That was his department. But when he’d looked down, she was cool as always, her face the same friendly if inscrutable mask she always wore to these things.

“No change,” she’d said quietly. “I’m going to mingle. Go get a drink.”


End file.
